


Happy Birthday Darling!

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU prompt, Cas is a bad present wrapper, Dean's Birthday, M/M, going to see Dean at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Write a story including a set of three things: A Scarf, A Very Poorly Wrapped Present And A Kiss."Dean has completely forgotten about his birthday, but when Cas shows up at Dean's office to give him his birthday present, he is definitely surprised to see his partner.





	Happy Birthday Darling!

Cas stood silently in the elevator, on his way up to Dean’s office. It was Dean’s birthday, so Cas had intended to surprise his partner by bringing him his present to his office since he hadn't had time to give it to him earlier that morning. The moment the elevator got to the selected floor, he stepped out cautiously, walking towards Dean’s office, finding the door partly open as he often left it. He knocked softly.

“Come in.”

Cas hid the present behind his back as he entered the small office. Dean sat at the desk, facing the window, however he swung his chair around when he saw the reflection of Cas in the window.

“Hey sweetie, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Dean asked, as he went to get up from his swivel chair and coming over to kiss Cas’s cheek.

“I am on my lunch break, so I thought I’d quickly come and say hello quickly.” Cas explained, as he still held the present behind his back.

“Oh well that’s nice of you baby, but I can’t stay for very long, I have a meeting in a few minutes.”

“Oh well I can’t stay long either, but I just came to bring you something!”

“Oh, you bought me a gift. Why?” Dean asked surprised.

Cas chuckled, Dean had actually forgotten his own birthday, he pulled the very poorly wrapped present from behind his back and held it out to Dean. Cas followed Dean’s eyes as they went from his down to the present, Cas blushed, “I am sorry about the wrapping, turns out I am not good at wrapping presents…”

“It doesn’t matter about that, it’s the thought that counts sweetheart.” Dean paused to rip the paper. He was smiling when he found a small black picture frame with a photo of him and Cas on their first date two years ago, and a box of his favourite chocolates and a very glittery birthday card, “Aww sweetie, this is wonderful, thank you, but how come? You didn’t have to get me anything.” Dean said as he reached forward for Cas, wrapping arms around him, getting a faceful of scarf.

“Of course, I did silly, it’s your birthday.” Cas chuckled.

Dean was surprised all of a sudden, had he seriously forgotten his own birthday, sure enough when he took a few steps back and looked at his desk calendar, he noticed it was indeed January the 24th. Dean chuckled and made his way back over to his partner, “So it is. I totally forgot about that. Well now I feel like a jerk. Thank you so much sweetie for the present and making time in your busy day to come bring me my birthday present. I love you.”

“You are welcome Dean,” Cas managed to say before Dean lunged forward capturing him in a kiss.

Just a moment later, they were interrupted when Dean’s receptionist knocked on the door and she saw the men kissing, freezing on the spot, “Ooh sorry Mr Winchester, but the meeting is commencing in the conference room in one minute.”

“Thanks Grace, I’ll be right there.”

“All good Mr Winchester.” Grace nodded and heading back towards the main desk.

“Sorry baby, I have to go to the meeting. I will see you tonight okay. Again, thank you for the gift and coming to see me.” Dean smiled.

“I have to get back to work anyway, so I’ll see you later. Also, happy birthday darling.” Cas said softly.

Dean grabbed Cas’s arm, “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

Once they reached the lobby, Dean gave one last soft quick kiss to Cas, before being rushed away by his receptionist. Cas smiled, he felt happy he came to see his partner at work and wish him a happy birthday.

Now for his plan two, go home and cook Dean’s birthday dinner.


End file.
